hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2007 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remade)
The 2007 Atlantic Hurricane Season Remade is coming soon. Pre-Season Forecasts Overview May June July August September October November Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2007 till:01/12/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-155_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2007 till:23/05/2007 color:TS text:Andrea from:10/06/2007 till:14/06/2007 color:TS text:Barry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2007 till:01/06/2007 text:May from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:01/12/2007 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea A low pressure system had formed over the Bahamas on May 17. It was bringing heavy, persistent rainfall to the islands, especially the northern ones. It was also a large system, and the rains were felt across the southern Florida Panhandle, particularly south of Lake Obechoke. It had actually started to develop some tropical characteristics, and at 8:00 AM EDT, on May 18. It was declared Invest 90-L. 90-L was located near Nassau and was starting to lift north, and was moving into cooler waters. 90-L was not given a high chance of development. Nevertheless, reconnaissance missions started to occur, with the first one finding Tropical Storm Force winds, meaning if a closed circulation was discovered, it would become Andrea. However, throughout the day, no closed circulation was discovered, and it remained an invest. Another mission launched very early on May 19, while 90-L was located north of Abaco L. The mission encountered some difficulties, and was forced to turn around, and a new one was launched at 4:00 AM EDT and with no problems, flew into 90-L. It didn't look too tropical, but still had tropical characteristics. A closed circulation was discovered, and instead of classifying as a Tropical Storm, it met the criteria for a Subtropical Storm. So at 5:00 AM EDT, a special advisory was issued on Subtropical Storm Andrea. Subtropical Storm Andrea was located about 100 miles north of Abaco L in the Bahamas. Andrea was moving extremely slowly, about 4 mph, moving due north. An advisory at 8 AM EDT said Andrea was still a Subtropical Storm, but with 45 mph winds, and was still moving north, at an extremely slow rate. A recon mission flew in to the storm for the 11 AM advisory, to see if it was fully Tropical. However, they didn't find much, except for a drop in pressure by 2 MB, now at 1005 MB. Andrea was still Subtropical at 11 AM. Obviously, it was May, so conditions weren't as favorable as August or September. So strengthening was very slow to occur. The 2 PM advisory changed nothing, except for a more easterly cone shift than before, which previously had it hitting near the South Carolina/Georgia border, but now it had it making landfall near Charleston. A recon mission found no change in the storms strength, except a 1 MB rise in pressure, and the 5 PM advisory. However, swells in Florida were starting to pick up, prompting Red Flags across the Eastern Florida Panhandle beaches, including Miami. At around 7 PM, a few storms were noticed forming around the center, but it still hadn't met the Criteria to be Tropical. However, as it seemed, a Tropical transition started to occur. At 8 PM, nothing about the storm changed. When the recon mission entered again, the pressure had dropped, and the wind speed at picked up to 50 mph, as it was entering the Gulf Stream. This was expected to strengthen the system some, but not much. At 10 PM Andrea was still a Subtropical Storm, but had began a tropical transition. It had moved only about 100 Miles that day and most likely a lot less than that. At around 2 AM, on May 20, Andrea fully entered the Gulf Stream, and the convection near the center started to blow up. Hurricane Hunters flew into the storm, and as expected found a slight increase in strength, and that the storm was starting to turn northwest as expected. Tropical Storm Watches were posted from Wilmington to Charleston ahead of the storm, due to it expected to landfall around those areas. Unfortunately, at around 7 AM, a rip current drowning was reported in Florida, due to Andrea. The 8 AM advisory changed little, except Andrea was picking up and speed. When the Reconnaissance mission went out, they found what was expected to happen all day. They found that Andrea was fully Tropical, but little strengthening occured, because the Gulf Stream didn't have extremely warm waters. Just as expected, at 11 AM, the advisory said that there was now Tropical Storm Andrea, and it was heading for the South Carolina Coast. Andrea was very strong for a May storm. Forecasters said that it would weaken once it exited the Gulf Stream. They also said that it was completely possible for it to strengthen more in the Gulf Stream. At 2 PM, nothing much changed, except another increase in speed. However, at 5 PM, after the Hurricane Hunters flew in to the storm, they found it strengthened to 60 MPH, and incredibly rare occurrence. Tropical Storm Warnings were posted for the areas that were under watches, as the storm was expected to make landfall in about 24 hours. Ahead of the system, the governor of South Carolina declared a State of Emergency for the state. The storm was also expected to head into North Carolina, and the governor declared a state of emergency for a few counties. At 8 PM, Andrea started to exit to Gulf Stream, and the cone called for a weakening Tropical Storm. However, at 11 PM, the thunderstorms were holding steady, and so were the winds, much to the forecasters surprise. At 11:46 PM, two fishermen were reported missing off the Georgia coast, near Savannah. A rescue mission was launched, and the Coast Guard actually found one of the fishermen on the top of there small, capsized boat. The swells were huge, and as the fishermen told the Coast Guard, his friend was taken out to sea. Now two deaths could be contributed to Andrea. On May 21, Andrea was quickly approaching South Carolina, at first. But then, Andrea unexpectedly slowed down. The forecasters were certain that Andrea would weaken to 50 MPH at 5 AM.When the Hurricane Hunters launched at 3 AM, they flew into Andrea, and what they found shocked all of the forecasters. They found steady 60 MPH winds and a 3 MB drop in pressure. The NHC determined no Hurricane Watches or Warnings were needed, because they still expected weakening or a steady wind speed. At 8 AM that morning, most beaches across South Carolina were closed, and most businesses were shut down that day, along with school. Government Offices were shut down from Charleston to Mrytle Beach. At 5 PM, all residents along the South Carolina Coast were expected to be inside as the storm was expected to landfall in the next 2-3 Hours. Andrea was still at 60 MPH at 5 PM, which was still very surprising to forecasters. It was moving slow, so a late night landfall was expected. A lot of effects were already being felt. The rain was blinding and street flooding was already occurring, as well as some coastal flooding. Just southwest of Mrytle Beach, a tornado was reported to have touched down. In Charleston, broken windows and downed trees before landfall, and the conditions were not even bad, signified a tornado came through the area. A neighborhood in Charleston reported a small tornado blew through. Flooding was starting to ramp up, and a neighborhood started to report flooding creeping up there neighborhood. Several Rescues were reported throughout coastal South Carolina, as some evacuation orders were ignored, because it was "only a Tropical Storm" in the words of several residents. At 11:37 PM Andrea made landfall just east of Charleston, and that when the conditions started to deteriorate in North Carolina. Flooding started to occur in southern North Carolina. However in South Carolina, the conditions were really picking up as Andrea made a 60 MPH landfall, and Mrytle Beach was slammed that night, with 60 mph winds, with gusts up go 72 in some places. A maximum gust of 76 MPH was recorded in Mrytle Beach, and the flooding was starting to get up to people's roofs but the flooding wasn't that bad. Some trailers were reported to have been knocked over. A death was reported when a piece of debris hit someone while they were outside. It was still moving ever so slowly over South Carolina, and the effects continued into the next day. Andrea was moving extremely slowly over South Carolina. At 2 AM, a Flash Flood Warning was issued for most of Eastern South Carolina and Southern North Carolina, as Flash Flooding was occurring in all these areas. It was not one big warning, since different services issue warnings for different areas. By 5 AM, Andrea was at 40 MPH, it was almost a Tropical Depression. At around this time, over 120 Rescues had accrued, as flooding was starting to become a major problem. At this point, Andrea was basically stationary over land, causing extremely heavy rainfall, and very high amounts of flooding. Charlotte, North Carolina was being hammered with extreme amounts of rain, with as much as 16 inches being reported there. At 8 AM, a person was reported to be swept away in their car after driving into flooded roadways. A search was launched, but they weren't found, and were presumed dead. At that point all roads were shut down in Northeast South Carolina, and Southern North Carolina. People were told to stay inside unless absolutely necessary, such as if you have to save yourself from flooding. At 2 PM, Andrea was downgraded to a Tropical Depression, while it was slowly starting to cross South Carolina/North Carolina Border. At this time, as much as 200 Rescues had been reported. Flooding had officially shut down Charlotte at 3 PM, all residents were advised to stay inside. Andrea was slowly weakening over land, and a Flash Flood Emergency was issued for Charlotte as the flooding was becoming extreme, and very life-threatening. At 8 PM, Andrea seemed to be turning post tropical, but it wasn't completely post tropical, so it was still a Tropical Depression. The rain on Andrea was starting to dissipate. As it seemed Andrea was starting to dissipate, and at 12 AM, NHC issued there last advisory. Andrea caused more problems in the northeast as a remnant low, particularly in New York. But it moved offshore quickly Andrea was a moderate storm, causing a 1/50 year flooding event. Andrea shut down some pretty big tourist cities for as long as two weeks, having a economic impact as well. Andrea also moved in before Memorial Day, a big vacation day. However, most beaches were open by then. As of May 25, 2007, Andrea had claimed four lives in all, with most being due to flooding. Andrea also caused 76.7 Million Dollars in damages, once again, mainly due to flooding. The flooding had damaged some restaurants and buildings, which some took 2 months to repair. In 2008, the WMO decided, due to not that much human impact, the name Andrea was not to be retired. They issued a statement saying: "Andrea was a very minimal storm, only having some moderate impacts. We have decided to have the name Andrea return in the year 2007, all of the delegates agreed the storm did not have a major impact." Andrea was a pretty strong storm, especially for the month of May, where conditions are that favorable for Tropical development. Tropical Storm Barry A tropical wave was noted in the Bay of Campeche just NNE of Veracruz on June 8. With conditions looking favorable for development, the wave was given a 40% chance over two days and a 60% over Five days. The wave continued northeast in the area, and looked to be weakening, and the chances were lowered to 30/50, as some shear was impacting the system. However, the shear cleared up, and the chances were risen again at 5:00 EDT. The system continued, and was located less than a 100 miles WNW of Campeche, Mexico. It was dumping flooding rains across the region, up to 8.5 inches in some areas, and caused some major street flooding. As it moved NE, it dumped rain across the northern Yucatan Peninsula. Invest 91-L was designated at about 11 PM EDT on June 8. As the system continued slowly northeast, it dumped rain on Campeche, and one death was reported when a man was caught in rough surf. On June 9, wind shear started to become less of a problem for 91-L, and was starting to become more organized. Warm SSTs also contributed to some development, and chances were upped to 60/80, as the system continued to dump inch after inch of rain on The Yucatan Peninsula. 91-L continued to organize quickly, and was likely to become the second named system soon. Hurricane Hunters still didn't record Tropical Storm Force winds, but definitely discovered better organization. The system still had no spin, and was still an open wave. The wave had curved Northwest, and the rain on the Yucatan Peninsula was letting up. The Hurricane Hunters discovered early in the morning on June 10 91-L had developed circulation, and at 1 AM CST, the first advisory on Tropical Depression Two was issued. Two was located around 200 miles NNW of Merida, Mexico. Two was moving northwest, and was expected to become a Tropical Storm, which prompted TS Watches from Galveston to the Sabine Pass. At 4 AM CST, recon had discovered 40 mph winds. It was given the name Barry. Barry was fighting some moderate to heavy wind shear. Barry stalled out at 40 mph, with short convection bursts. At 7 AM CST, Barry's wind speed stayed the same, and the pressure had gone from 1007 to 1006, which meant the storm was having trouble strengthening. It was also moving at a slow pace, which gave the wind shear more time to take affect on the system. Of the northwest coast of the Yucatan Peninsula, two fishermen were injured when there small boat capsized not to far from shore. Both fishermen made it back safely. Some Mexican beaches were close due to high surf that was too dangerous to even get close to. It was moving away from Mexico, and at 10 AM CST, it moved far enough away as to where intermediate advisories weren't needed. It's pressure had bounced back up to 1008 mbars, but it's wind speed still stalled. Recon data was showing constant fluctuations in strength, with barely enough wind to classify it as a Tropical Storm. The shear was starting to let up slightly and recon data was supporting an increase in strength. At 4 PM CST, the advisory showed a increased in wind up to 45 mph, and a decrease in pressure to 1004 mbars. Recon left the storm at 6 PM CST, so nothing changed at 10 PM CST. Recon flew back into the storm at 2:30 AM CST. They were finding some differences in strength, with it seemed to have weakened, do to it going through a patch of strong shear, which was weakening the storm. Winds were still enough to be tropical storm force, so at 4 AM, the winds were bumped down to 40. It was nearing land, so intermediate advisories were initiated again. The NHC was uncertain wether or not it would continue to weaken or strengthen. They put out TS Warnings just in case the storm clinged on. At 7 AM, since the hurricane hunters were still finding sufficient winds, it was still 40 mph Barry. Barry's center left the patch of shear, and went into a favorable Gulf of Mexico. It wasn't favorable enough for rapid strengthening, but recon recorded several areas of sustained winds at 40 kt. So at the 10 AM advisory, Barry was a 45 mph storm. However, Barry had trouble strengthening, because conditions weren't extremely favorable, and there was still some shear that had yet to be dissipated. Surf was beginning to pick up across the Texas and Louisiana coastlines. Rip tides became a major hazard, and red flags were put up on several beaches. However, despite warnings, 1 person was pulled out to sea by a rip tide, which caused some beaches to close entirely. Eventually, when several rip current rescues had to be done, every beach from Vermilion Parish, Louisiana to Corpus Christi was closed due to the storms mass amount of rip tides. At 1 PM, the pressure had dropped, so the storm was still strengthening. However, winds could not just pick up. Recon had a peak gust if 50 kt, but it only lasted for 13 seconds. Then, the wind picked up, with several sustained winds of 45 kt, which meant the storm was still strengthening. With enough data found, the 4 PM advisory had sustained winds of 50 mph, with a 1002 mbar pressure. However, as soon as the storm looked to be strengthening, it started to weaken once again, and was bumped down to a 45 mph storm at 7 PM. Recon was in the storm until 9 PM, and flew out. This caused the NHC to leave the storms wind the same at 10, but the pressure decreased to 1003 mbars. Also, TS Watches were put from Iberia Parish, Louisiana, to somewhere southwest of Galveston, Texas. Barry was starting to speed up towards land, and was starting to strengthen again. Barry was nearing the Eastern Texas coast, near the Louisiana border. Winds were starting to pick up along the coast and some reports of branches being thrown into windows occurred. It was expected to make landfall late that night. Some evacuations were ordered for the Texas coast. Recon was constantly in the storm, and at 1 AM, on June 12th the storm still was having a hard time strengthening, but it's pressure was still dropping. Some waves were already causing flooding along the coast, and 6 rescues were conducted before 4 AM, and recon discovered 50 mph at that time. The storms first outer band moved on shore an hour later, causing heavy rainfall along the Texas coast, and 2 tornadoes were reported, both EF0, and one death was recorded when a car was washed out by a wave on a road. 5 inches of rain came from that outer band in Houston. Recon was finding that Barry was stalling in intensity, but still moving faster. A tornado watch was issued from Lake Charles to Galveston, and the areas surrounding those areas. Wind gusts were now exceeding tropical storm force winds along the coasts, which made flooding come in even further and by 10 AM, 27 rescues were confirmed. It had been jumping back and forward between 45 and 50 mph all day. Now lots of bands were coming on shore, causing extreme rain, and tornadoes, with a strong EF2 on the outskirts of Houston. 3 deaths were reported from that tornado. As the sun was setting, the storm knocked down several trees, which killed 2. It was 50 mph. At 11:21 CST, Barry made landfall to the east of the Houston Metro area, with 50 mph winds and a 1000 mbars pressure. The rain was intense, causing 12 inches in 3 hours, which caused extreme flooding. Barry started to weaken and continued into the next day. The storms flooding was so extreme, that by 3 AM, June 13 265 rescues were performed in Texas and Louisiana. The storm was weakening because of land interaction. It had turned Northeast, and was about to move into northern Louisiana. By 7 AM, it had only 40 MPH winds, and it had left along a trail of extreme flooding, which had killed 10, which put the total up to 12. Power lines went down as well, and at 8 AM it crossed into Louisiana northwest of Lake Charles, and at 10 Barry was downgraded to a Tropical Depression. It was still causing extreme flooding, and the Red River began to rise near Bossier City, Louisiana. The city started to flood, which caused low areas to be evacuated, and more rescues were performed because some people did not heed the warning. An EF1 tornado tore through Shreveport, causing some tall buildings windows to break. Then, the storm was starting to dissipate, as the land was taking its toll, but it was still tropical. At 12:36 PM, a storm suddenly caused an EF3 tornado near Monroe, Louisiana, which killed 7 people due to blown off roofs, fallen trees, and fallen buildings. Barry's rains started to lessen, as the storm was getting close to dissipating. The eastern side of the storm hardly had any convection, and the west side looked bad. At 4 PM, it was still considered tropical depression, but the NHC hinted this would not last for much longer. However, the storm still dragged on, and flooding was still occurring, with some 564 rescues now reported. The storm was still tropical at 10 PM, but it was losing most of its tropical characteristics. At 1 AM, on June 14, Barry was considered post tropical, and the last advisory was initiated. It remnants later dissipated in Ohio. Barry was not a considerable storm, but the flooding caused was severe. Barry's peak was 50 mph and 1000 mbars of pressure. During the spring of 2017, the World Meteorological Organization stated Barry was not going to be retired. They released a statement, saying, "Barry's impacts certainly were not minor, but they weren't major either. Our delegates have decided against retiring Barry, and the name will return in 2013." Barry killed 19 people and caused 101 million dollars in damages. Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Dean Even Later. Hurricane Erin Very much later. Tropical Storm Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Ingrid Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Subtropical Storm Noel Subtropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Olga Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Tropical Storm Sebastien Name List for 2007 Impact Season Effects Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Active hurricane seasons